Kade in the Country of Hearts with little sister!
by 52 CARDS
Summary: Kade was a regular guy that likes to pick on his sister, avoid getting close to his step-dad and trying to not to forget his real dad. Anyway he goes on a camping trip with his family, he hears his sister scream. Kade looks for her, then trips and finally Wonderland. I'm not great at summarying a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kade M. Hunter**

I stared at the lake below the grassy hill that I was sitting on. My mother insisted my step-father that we should all go camping in the woods. It was good idea for my little sister and him but I didn't think so. Without going against it for my sister, I went along with the plan. It took nearly 6 hours to get to the lake and unpack in the rented log cabin.

My mother name is Molly Hunter, she had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail mostly and her eyes were brown. She was in her mid-thirties but looked younger. My little sister name is Minako Hunter, she had silver hair that ended at her shoulders and forest green eyes. Minako was just a year younger then me meaning that she was 19 years old. My step-father had short black hair, light green eyes, nearly forty, and named Rick Hunter. I rarely talked to my step-father when we're alone but when I have my family around, I act like we had a great father and son bond.

Finally my name is Kade M. Hunter, I have short blonde hair that barley touches my neck. It was black before but I had to dye it to blonde. My eyes are dark blue and I wear thin black glasses in front of them. I was wearing a yellow long sleeves collar shirt and a black tie. My life is pretty simple and normal, for example being chased by girls because of my looks and try to avoided being bully by other guys because of that.

I sighed before I lend back and closed my eyes. I started to yawn and was about to let my body relax, but before I did that I heard a branch snap. I opened my eyes and saw-

"BIG BROTHER!" The little twerp screamed in my face. I closed one of eye to show the pain it caused to my ear.

"Why do you want Minako?" I asked, not moving a muscle.

"Gosh, your serious. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to my **little** lonely brother and I thought I should spend some time with you." She said moving away from me.

"Okay, one, I'm older then you, two, I like being alone, and three, your annoy." I said, closing my eyes again. Even though, they were closed, I still can imagine her fake pout.

"Kade, your always so mean to your little sister." She said pretending to be sad.

"Four, your not little." I breath.

"Why can't you say something nice to me?" Minako begged.

"I hate saying something that's not true." I laughed. Saying that earned me a punch in the arm. I sat up and rubbed my arm, most guys would think that girls are weak but when you face my little sister. You change you mind.

"Ow, Minako, that hurt! Serious why can't you be like other girls and just insult me back?" I asked and pushed my glasses up.

"Because I'm not like other girls, I'm special!" She grinned. "Besides punching you is more fun."

"Huh, I swear, you're the most annoy thing in my world." I smiled back her. In my world, she would have been label as a idiot.

Again, she punched me for my choose of words for her. I winced at the pain and went back to my relaxing place. I listen and heard that she got up and started to walk towards the forest on my left. Our cabin was about mile or two on my right side, it was a two story building with running water and air-condition. The furniture was within the year date and still look new. It didn't look like we were camping at all but staying in a expensive hotel.

"Kade! Look what I found!" Minako suddenly shouted. "I found a rabbit with a red tailor coat!"

'She's nineteen but she acts like a six year old.' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and suddenly started to remember what happen to my real dad. I could feel that I had a sad expression on my face, also a distant look in my eyes.

"_Dad, what's going on?" I asked. I had heard my parents arguing from my room, I liked to keep my door open. "Why are you and Mom yelling."_

"_Son, just go back to sleep." He said. He had a sad look on his face. My dad had blonde hair and blue eye. His name __**was**__ Collie Hunter._

"_Well okay but your still going to keep your promise for take me and Minako to the amusement park?" I asked._

"_Yeah, son." He didn't look at me but was staring at the door. With that, I just went back to bed. I was just seven years when I spoke to him that night._

My family had problems and my real dad left. I tried to stay strong for my sister because my mom soon found another boyfriend, after a year they both got married. Minako was happy but I wasn't sharing her excitement because I want the only one that was close to my dad and I missed him.

I fell out of my train of thought when I heard a scream. I quickly got up and grabbed my jacket that was on the ground and ran off into the forest. (Okay, first off, I like to have my jacket with me at all times.)

"Minako? MINAKO! Where are you?!" I screamed. I didn't hear anything, I looked around where I was at. "MINAKO!" I quickly ran to my right when she didn't replied back. But I suddenly tripped on something and fell down a hole.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and if you want me to continue, i need at least 5 reviews for this first chapter. I apologies if what happen to Kado, had happen to you. I've very sorry. **

**Please Review Here**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kissed and Losted?**

"Kade! Kade!" I heard, I slowly opened my eyes and saw my sister Minako. She had a worry look in her eyes.

"…Minako? What's going on?" I asked rubbing my head as I got up. I've notice that the ground was cold because the …snow was covering it? It was strange, because it was just summer.

"Well, when your were lying down on the hill, I found a rabbit with a red tailor coat. I thought I was imagining it but then a flash of light happen. Then a man looking like the rabbit, grabbed me and we both went down a hole…." She said quietly.

I nodded my head, so she can continue.

"I found myself here, he said that I was in the country of hearts. He also said that his name was Peter White and Peter wanted me to drink this stuff in a vial. An-and then h-he…" She hesitated then suddenly her face got red.

"What did he do, Minako?" I asked her. I really hate it when some guy picks on my little sister. She may be strong but every girl has a limit to fight. "Minako." I said again.

"Okay. P-Peter said that I had to drink it and I said no. He muttered something andgrabbedmeand h-he k-kiss me!" Minako was out of breath when she finished her story.

I stared at my sister. I was confused by three things: Why would some pervert make my sister drink something and Where the heck was the country of hearts? Also why did all this seem so familiar? This was all so confusing and dangerous if we both ended somewhere far away to be snowing in summer.

"Sis," I started. She looked up at me with embarrassment all over her face. "Here." I said, giving her my jacket. It was starting to snow and I didn't like having Minako just wearing a white V-cut t-shirt and short navy blue skirt.

"But…" She started.

"No, your need it more then me." I stated. She glanced at the it and then took the jacket without any more questions.

"Thanks." She muttered when I got her on her feet.

"Your welcome," I smiled. I put my arms behind my head. "You know, there something I don't get at all."

"What would that be?" Minako asked.

"Why would any guy kiss you, I mean your so-" I was interrupted when she punch my back.

"Jerk!" Her face was red again.

"I know," I laughed. It's so fun to pick on someone younger then you. "Well, we better find some place to rest for the night soon." The snow started to get heavier then it was before.

"Yeah," She said quietly.

I put my arms down and I looked at her. She was hugging my jacket tightly and shivering at the same time. Even I was shivering but I tried my best not to show it or she might give me back the jacket.

* * *

We both walked for a few minutes and the snow was still coming down.

'What are we going to do? This forest doesn't seem to en-' I was knocked out of my thought when I ran into a …wall?! I saw that it was a stone tower.

"Hey, Kade look!" Minako said pointing at the building.

It looked really tall and the tower didn't look like it would be easy to find the entrance. There were only like two stairs on both sides that probably lead in a different direction or into the same room. So it seems confusing, even though it was nice. It had huge columns that were at the bottom of the tower that was holding it up. Even though the colors were dull, it had a calm feeling.

"Well come on, we need to go inside now." I grabbed her hand and went to the stairs on the right. It wasn't hard to climb the stairs and reach the double doors. Inside it was a bit warm then it was outside.

"Kade….I'm tired…" My sister whispered. I looked at her, she had her bangs covering her face.

'Well… It is warmer in here, so I guess it's safe to say that she'll be fine sleeping.' I thought as I looked away from her.

"Okay but you're going to have to sleep on the floo-" Suddenly, I saw that she was sitting against the wall and fast asleep. "Idiot.." I muttered.

I leaned against the wall, too, but I started at the ceiling for awhile before I fell asleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I was trying to think about who they should meet first. I was thinking about making it Ace but I was also think about Nightmare. Anyway review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Knight**

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked my eyes, I was never used to waking up in the morning. Usually, I would sleep in until it was noon or when Minako was got hungry and begged me to make her favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

I glance at my sister and saw that she was leaning on my shoulder. I couldn't move without wake her up, I put both my hands in my pocket. My hand brushed against something.

'What the?"

I pulled it out and saw that it was my sister's I-Pod, I was meant to listen it on the hill but I completely forgot. I put both of the ear-buds in my ears and turned it on. It was commend for me to steal it from Minako because she sometimes have good music. I scrolled though it until I came to a song that I felt like listen to. I leaned my head against the wall again and started to listen to the song.

_There's a stranger in my bed,There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingos in the pool. I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard. Barbie's on the barbecue. This a hickey or a bruise?Pictures of last night. Ended up online. We're screwed. Oh well. It's a blacked out blur. But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a menage a trois. _

_Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop-op. Whoa-oh-oah. _

_This Friday night. Do it all again._

_ This Friday night. Do it all again. _

_Trying to connect the dots. Don't know what to tell my boss. Think the city towed my car. Chandelier is on the floor. Ripped my favorite party dress. Warrants out for my arrest. Think I need a ginger ale. That was such an epic fail. Pictures of last night. Ended up online. We're screwed. Oh well. It's a blacked out blur. But I'm pretty sure it ruled. _

_Damn. _

_Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on table tops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. _

_Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credits card. And got kicked out of the bars. So we hit the boulevards. _

_Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a menage a trois. _

_Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop-op. Oh whoa. _

_This Friday night. Do it all again. _

_This Friday night. Do it all again. _

_This Friday night. _

_T.G.I.F__._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Friday night. Yeah we danced on table tops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. _

_Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. _

_Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a menage a trois. _

_Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop-op. Whoa-oh. T__his Friday night_

_Do it all again_

I gave off a small yawn. This is one of the song, that I liked. Most of Minako's play-list was nothing but fill with boy bands. It's disturbing how she has posters of each band on every wall in her room.

"Kade?" I turned my head and saw my sister waking up. "What are yo- Is that my I-Pod!?" She screamed at me.

"Yeah," I said calmly.

"Give me that back, you, jerk!" She said as she tried to reach for it but I put my hand on her head, so she couldn't reach it.

"Not unless you say please." I said.

"Your so mean, Kade! Now give it back!" She begged. I removed my hand but I still kept the I-Pod out of her reach. "Please." Like I promised, I gave the thing to her.

"You hater.." She muttered and then pouted. It was fun to pick on her.

"No, I'm a lover." I said. Then, I realized that I forgot her **lack of strength.**

* * *

After a while, we started walking up a stair well, it was long, I've counted about 26 levels. The stairs looked like they were made from red oak and the walls were just regular gray stones. We've never ran into anyone on the way and was quiet, so it could be abandon but yet it was warm for a person to stay out of the cold.

"Oh Kade, I forgot to give your jacket back." I heard my sister said behind me. "No, I need you to wear it." I said.

"Why?"

"Well, if we find the owner of this tower, it could be possible that he could be a psychopath, murder or just a pervert. And I don't want you to run around without my jacket, in front of him. Got it?" I asked her, she blushed when she got the idea of my point of view. In an instant, the jacket was around her.

I turned around, so we could continue walking up the stairs until I saw another guy in front of me. He had light brown hair, red eyes and wear a red coat.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked.

"Why should I-"

"My name is Minako Hunter and this is my brother Kade." The little twerp said as she stood in front of me. Doesn't she know the rule? Don't talk to strangers.

'Well…maybe I should let this go, just so I can, see what kind of person this guy is. Maybe he might be the owner to this place.' I thought.

"Well, what a pretty name, for a lady, like yourself." That caused her to turned into an apple again and made me want to puke. "I'm Ace, a Knight of the Castle of Hearts." He pointed at himself with his thumb.

"A-a knight? That's so amazing, so do you own a sword?" She asked.

"Maybe." Ace said as he walked towards my sister, he put a finger under her chin. "But the most important question for me is have you every kissed a knight before?" I grabbed my sister's shirt and pulled her away from him.

"I hope not." I glance at her and then I looked at the idiot. "You said that you're the knight of the castle of hearts, right?"

"Yeah." He said calmly.

"So, you don't own this place?"

"No, I don't but my friend Julius does. I could take you to him, I just came from his office." He said as he turned to go down a hallway from where he came.

"Oh no, we don't want to impose, weren't you going somewhere?" My sister said, when she got in front of me.

"No I got time before I get back to the castle." Ace laughed, something about it made me want to label him as a idiot. I saw that my sister started to run after him, I fixed my glasses and then ran after them. Because it would be bad to leave Minako with another guy, that wasn't me.

"Hey, Minako I want you to be careful, I really don't true him." I said, when I got closer to her.

"Don't worry, Kade, I can look after myself. Besides, he looks cute to do anything that's going on in your head." She tucked a hair behind her ear and looked at me. "Trust me."

* * *

**Sorry about not updating and the short chapter, I really didn't know what to do again. Also I had too much homework, my internet is still going to get shut off but i'll tried to get the stories going. Thanks for the reviews everyone and comments. Oh yeah, Unkown Being I think I can make a story off of your idea for Kade. Anyway please keep reviewing.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
